


Who's the Boss?

by Ariaaaa (Idreamt_once)



Series: Ship and Smut [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamt_once/pseuds/Ariaaaa
Summary: “I wanna ride you,”“Like, a bicycle?”“I wanna ride your massive-ass dick until the sun sets.” At this, Minseok laughs.“Can you even get up, kitten?” Jongdae throws his head back and groans. He’s fucking tied to the bed.“Minnie please.”“Please what?”“Lemme ride.” Minseok tuts.“So demanding, kitten."





	Who's the Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to request a ship? 
> 
> Back at it again with that lascivious shit! Xiuchen are my babies, I wasn't gonna do them dirty. I simply did them...dirtier *smirk*.
> 
> Seho or Sulay? comment so I know what y'all are into *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> *lowkey running out of ideas of hot sex, need suggestions*

Jongdae tries to keep his mind on his work, but Minseok's sleeping face is too beautiful for him to resist. Jongdae pulls the blankets up a bit, balancing his laptop on his lap while he types away. It's still an early morning on a Saturday, but his report was supposed to be submitted last night, but due to some—events—he hasn’t finished it yet. Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to look away from his husband and stare at the numbers on the screen.

Minseok knows Jongdae is awake. He felt the shift in the mattress and knew that Jongdae had gone to the desk to get his laptop. It wasn’t his fault that Jongdae still wasn’t done that report for the Parks. As Head of Finance of the famous Park family, Jongdae was a busy man. Minseok could feel Jongdae’s gaze on him; those cat-like eyes and the gentle quirk of his lips. Should he wait? Amidst his debate, Minseok falls back asleep, body unconsciously snuggling into Jongdae’s.

Jongdae sighs. Finally, stupid report was finished. He’d just emailed it to a certain heir named Chanyeol, but he knew that Chanyeol wouldn’t be mad. In fact, he’d probably understand. Shutting his laptop, he places it on the floor underneath their bed. He pulls the covers aside and heads to the bathroom.

Minseok wakes up again when he hears the shower running. His lower back is still sore, so he decides against joining Jongdae in the shower. He gets up and rummages through the closet to find a cloth bag containing some old things.

Jongdae comes out of the shower naked, heading to the closet to find clothes. What he didn’t expect was a sudden movement as soon as he opened the door. A certain Minseok suddenly comes out, his soft lips attaching to Jongdae’s muffling his small yell of shock. Minseok’s hands automatically swirl into Jongdae’s silky hair, bringing him closer.

Minseok wants to top. Really bad. His ass still hurts, sore from the relentless banging  from Jongdae last night. Minseok’s hands were tugging at the belt that had tied them so hard, but Jongdae managed five rounds in one night. Minseok starts to slowly back Jongdae towards the bed, gently shoving at his chest. Jongdae doesn’t seem to notice, a small grunt of surprise when his knees hit the bed frame and he falls. Minseok’s pajama pants are too tight now. He pins Jongdae’s wrists down with his own, his face inches from his husband’s.

"Minnie, what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to do you"  
"Wow, that's rough"  
"You're gonna love it"

Jongdae can't reply.  _Wow, he really means it._ Desperate to avoid his share of bottom, Jongdae tries to find a way out. 

 

“Minseok isn’t it a bit too early?” Jongdae whispers, lost in Minseok’s eyes.

 

“It’s never too early for you to bottom, sweetie,” A groan from Jongdae. _Dammit_. A familiar belt is already wrapped around his wrists. Minseok must have planned his attack.  Minseok’s right hand is reaching for the bag by nightstand. He pulls something out of it and leans over Jongdae, his cock hanging dangerously close to Jongdae's lips. Without warning, Jongdae gives it a tentative lick before taking it into his mouth.

 

"Holy shit," Minseok mutters as he finishes clipping Jongdae's wrists. It takes all his willpower not to shove his cock further down Jongdae's pretty throat. Jongdae's getting a small revenge on him, his tongue drawing pretty circles while Minseok tries to hold himself together.

 

"Stop, I'm in control," Minseok says. Jongdae blinks up at him, cock still in mouth. _He's so beautiful._ Minseok grabs the blindfold and places it on Jongdae's beautiful eyes, pulling himself out of Jongdae's pretty lips. Minseok smiles to himself. _Time to play, kitten._ He grabs the lube, coats his fingers, and shoves it in.

Jongdae's back arches off the bed. _Shit_. Minseok's fingers are gentle but quick, scissoring in and out of him, avoiding his prostate carefully. When the third finger goes in, Jongdae's dick starts to leak. Minseok smiles.

"Hold yourself together, kitten. I don't want you to come untouched," Minseok scolds. Jongdae can't reply, the sensation taking him over. When Minseok pulls his fingers out, Jongdae whines at the loss. Too bad, Minseok has other plans.

"You're so beautiful," Minseok says, setting something up. Despite being married for a year, Jongdae still blushes. Minseok leans down to kiss Jongdae's lips while his hands get the toy ready. He shoves it in, carefully angling it up to his prostate.

Jongdae cries out. It doesn't feel like Minseok's dick. He's lost in the confusion when Jongdae hits a button. Whatever is in him starts to vibrate. _Oh, he's cruel._ Jongdae's just barely adjusting to it when Minseok cranks it up a notch.

"Aren't you a beautiful kitten," Minseok whispers in Jongdae's ear. He doesn't have enough air to reply, so he just moans. He hears something click, then the vibrator picks up a notch.

Jongdae's abs are contorted as he tries to adjust to the vibrating monstrosity that is angled right up at his sweet spot. Minseok leans down to kiss him, nibbling on his lower lip, kissing his neck and jawline, leaving little pink marks. Jongdae doesn't care. He wants Minseok to paint him like a canvas. He wants everyone to see that he's Minseok's and Minseok's only.

 

Minseok strokes the tip of Jongdae’s dick, smearing the pre-cum all over while his lips nibble at Jongdae’s. Jongdae’s so beautiful under him.

 

“You want to cum?” Minseok asks Jongdae, voice low and husky. Jongdae moans breathily, nodding his head. Minseok takes his time, carefully adjusting the blindfold over Jongdae’s eyes. He clicks the vibrator to the highest setting, making Jongdae _scream._ Minseok smiles to himself. He pulls some rope out from the bag on the nightstand and proceeds to tie Jongdae’s ankles to the bedposts. Minseok’s hands are quick and experienced.

 

Jongdae doesn’t notice that he loses control over his legs until Minseok pulls the vibrator out. Jongdae tries to tuck his knees a bit closer, to close his legs from the lewd position, only to find them tied.

 

“Minseok,” Jongdae whispers, still out of breath, “I want your dick up my ass, please”. Minseok knows Jongdae can’t see him, but smiles at his beauty anyway. Generously applying lube to his cock, Minseok thrusts all the way in. Jongdae’s lips part in a silent moan, the pleasure too much for him. Minseok rocks his hips back and thrusts again. Jongdae’s moan under him is so lascivious that Minseok tries not to cum right there. He leans down to kiss at Jongdae’s collarbones.

 

“Damn, Jongdae, you’re so fucking _tight_ ,” Minseok groans into Jongdae’s ear, making Jongdae groan as Minseok pushes back in. His boyfriends gentle but demanding hands roam his body, knowing exactly where Jongdae’s weak spots were. He twirls his fingers around his flushed nipples before going in for the kill. He fingers the nubs between his thumb and forefinger as his thrusts become quicker. Minseok gives the tones belly a little massage. The way Jongdae’s body reacts to his touches are almost too scandalous.

 

Jongdae’s body is no longer his. It belongs to Minseok. His body, mind and soul are all for the man that makes him forget his own name. During moments like these, Minseok’s name becomes more familiar to Jongdae than his own name. During moments like these, Minseok knows exactly where to touch to have Jongdae coming early. Jongdae feels heat building up in his stomach, so he chokes out a warning for Minseok.

 

“Minnie--I--” Jongdae gasps out between moans. Minseok doesn’t need Jongdae to tell him, he can feel it based off the way Jongdae’s moans become more frequent, his breaths coming faster, the way Jongdae’s tightness becomes even tighter, his hole fluttering in anticipation. Too hell with gentle sex, Minseok decides before fucking Jongdae mercilessly into the bed.

 

Jongdae’s moans come in broken sobs as Minseok drives his dick deeper into Jongdae. The way Minseok’s cock massages his walls, stretching him and pushing on his prostate sends Jongdae over the edge. He comes with a final moan, his body jerking on the ropes that hold him in place.

 

Minseok’s still not close yet, but he respects Jongdae’s needs. Minseok doesn’t pull out just yet.

 

“You came too early, kitten,” Minseok whispers into Jongdae’s ear, voice low and seductive, “You’re going to have to pay me back. How are you gonna do that?”. Jongdae couldn’t think, his blood was still pounding in his ears. He takes a deep breath and stares Minseok in the face.

 

“I wanna ride you,”

“Like, a bicycle?”

“I wanna ride your massive-ass dick until the sun sets.” At this, Minseok laughs.

“Can you even get up, kitten?” Jongdae throws his head back and groans. He’s fucking _tied to the bed._

“Minnie please.”

“Please what?”

“Lemme ride.” Minseok tuts.

“So demanding, kitten.” Minseok moves to untie Jongdae from the bed. As soon as his hands are free, Jongdae rips the blindfold off, flipping them so Minseok’s back slams into the bed. Jongdae grabs the lube and makes Minseok wait impatiently as he generously applies some between his cheeks. Throwing one leg over Minseok, he puts his hands on Minseok’s chest. _This is gonna be so embarrassing_ , Jongdae thinks. He positions Minseok’s dick between his cheeks, sliding back and forth.

 

It’s Minseok’s turn to writhe and moan. Although it’s not penetration, Jongdae’s cheeks are round, making his dick come alive to the friction. Minseok places his hands on Jongdae’s hips to guide him, gripping the tender flesh hard enough to bruise. Jongdae pushes down on his chest to hoist himself back up before slamming down. Jongdae finds a rhythm, hips slamming into Minseok’s as his hand comes up to cup Minseok’s face. Jongdae’s lust-filled eyes are centimeters from his own, his hot breath on Minseok’s lips. Jongdae leans in, kissing Minseok breathless. When Minseok opens his mouth to catch a breath, Jongdae forces his tongue in, exploring the hot, moist cavern. They’ve done this so many times that Jongdae could probably draw each pearly white tooth of Minseok’s. Jongdae bites down on the plump bottom lip as he slams his hips harder onto Minseok’s dick. A sudden, warm wetness between his cheeks and Minseok’s ragged breathing tells him that Minseok came, but Jongdae wants revenge for his bondage earlier. Reaching behind him, he lazily grips Minseok’s dick, working Minseok into short breaths.

 

Minseok’s not used to being submissive. He flips them back over before collapsing next to Jongdae, who snuggles close to him instinctively. Minseok’s hands run all over Jongdae’s body, massaging the bruises and licking at the pink marks on Jongdae’s collarbones.

 

No matter how hard their jobs get, Jongdae and Minseok always make time for each other. It was just another part of being married, of being in love. Jongdae’s nightmares usually consist of memories from when Minseok had a business trip for a month, and both Minseok and Jongdae was sex-deprived for such a long time that when Minseok returned that evening, Jongdae was tied to the bed for five hours as Minseok came in him again and again. _Life was beautiful_ , Minseok thought, _but not as beautiful as Jongdae._


End file.
